


How You Frame the Question

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Banter, Gen, Prompt Fic, the philosophical basis of government is very serious business! :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: What do you mean, "Kings can't steal"?
Relationships: Eddis | Helen & Eugenides
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	How You Frame the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/1/20 for [wingedflight](https://wingedflight.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Queen's Thief, Eugenides, what do you mean "kings can't steal"??](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6643344#cmt6643344)

"Kings do nothing _but_ steal; theft is the very essence of government. Taxes steal money, wars steal land and lives, laws steal freedom, to name simply the most obvious examples -- shall I go on?"

Helen sighed, and kicked her cousin's ankle, and said in the driest tone she could muster, "It was practical advice, not an invitation to philosophy; please stop being so very much yourself before I've eaten breakfast."


End file.
